


he's inspirational

by thor_odinson



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angels, M/M, arts students, babyboys, so soft and gay and in love, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: Thor's having trouble with a photography assignment, and Steve wants his opinion on an art piece. It's only a matter of time before Thor realises Steve is going to be his muse yet again.





	he's inspirational

Thor sits at his desk, twirling his pen in his fingers. He’s just noting ideas down at the moment, so he feels he can handwrite it for now. He’s supposed to write about the inspiration behind one of his projects but he doesn't even know which project to use or how to start writing. His deadline is at the end of next week but he figures he should get a move on if he wants to keep what little sanity he has left. 

He sighs, putting down his pen and flipping through his photography book. Many of his pieces are themed around his friends, with a dash of historical buildings here and a sprinkle of abstractism there. None of them hold the gripping  _ ‘I want to write about this’  _ lightbulb moment he's looking for though, and so he keeps on looking. 

He pauses when he comes to a photo of Steve. He’s looking down at his paint-stained hands, and his eyebrow is raised in just that  _ beautiful  _ way that makes Thor’s heart skip a beat. He forgets the conversation they were having that day, but the photo is so perfect that he's grinning from ear to ear before he even knows what he's doing. 

Most of his photos of Steve come from a place of wanting to have something to look back at and remember each picturesque moment that they share. He’s not shown many people this project book, bar his professors, Steve himself, and the rest of their small group of friends. Photos he takes of Steve and the others belong to them, and them only. He doesn't want to cross their boundaries. He's made sure to ask that they're okay with being a muse on every occasion, reminding them that the photos will be shown to professors and graded, though the grading is more focused on Thor’s skill level and style than anything else. (Thor knows that Steve gets a hundred percent in his heart anyway.) 

As he moves on to the next page, his phone beeps in Steve’s text tone. He glances over at the screen, catching Steve’s message of ‘ _ hey babe. i need some opinions on this new piece i'm working on. meet me in art 4?’  _ before the screen fades to black. He checks the time. His clock points to five to eleven, and he briefly wonders what Steve is doing in the art rooms so late. Then again, he himself is planning to pull an all-nighter tonight anyway so he doesn't think he’s really qualified to comment. 

He pushes his chair back and stands. He grabs his phone, then makes his way to the door. He replies to Steve’s message with an ‘ _ on my way <3 _ ’ before he stuffs his phone in his pocket, takes his jacket from its hook, and locks the door behind him. 

As he makes his way to the Arts building, he wonders which piece Steve needs his opinion on. All of Steve’s work is magnificent in his eyes and all he can really do is give him encouragement since fine art isn’t his speciality. Even so, Steve needs him, so he’ll be there.

He walks into Arts, and immediately the vibrant colours of the paintings on the walls seem to wake him up. It's bright and happy and gives off such a brilliant, loud energy that lifts his spirits and somehow gives him the motivation to do his best. He loves being in this building. 

He raps on the door of Art Room 4 before entering. Steve turns his head towards the entrance, beaming as he spots Thor walking in. 

Thor walks over to him, pulling up a stool and perching himself on Steve’s left before greeting him with a, “Hey stranger.” 

Steve laughs as he puts his paintbrush down and wipes his hands on his apron. “Hi, Thor.” 

Thor looks over at the easel. Steve’s painting only has a base coat of colour but it still looks fantastic. It’s an outside scene; the sky is dark and lightning crackles from an abysmally grey cloud. He notes that the grass is yet to be painted; the bottom section of the canvas is still just a pencil outline. 

“This is great, Steve!” says Thor. “Looks beautiful already, babe.”

Steve grins at him. “Thanks. It’s inspired by that Norse mythology conversation we had the other day. I just needed some encouragement on it, you know?”

Thor nods, taking Steve’s hand even though it’s coated in wet paint. Steve shakes his head at him, despite not bothering to pull his hand away. 

“Well, that's what I'm here for. Encouragement and support are my forté.”

Steve smiles gratefully at Thor before he stands and takes the paintbrushes in hand. “I think I’m gonna call it a night here. Might watch some more  _ Lucifer _ before I go to bed.” 

He walks over to the sinks at the back of the room and turns the taps of the one closest to them. Thor watches him with a soft smile on his face as he begins to wash up. Something about the way Steve is standing and the way the streetlight outside illuminates part of his face makes Thor’s heart glow. Steve is  _ gorgeous _ . 

So much so that he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out his Polaroid. Steve’s standing relatively still so it's a perfect time to snap some pictures. He has to stop himself from pausing and staring at each one he takes because if he does that they’ll be here for hours and Steve needs his sleep. 

When he finally puts the camera back in his pocket, Steve turns to him, grinning. “Why are you taking photos of me? I’m literally not doing anything exciting.”

Thor grins back. “Because you're beautiful,” he says, matter-of-factly. He walks over to Steve with the rest of the palettes and paintbrushes, and kisses Steve’s cheek as he sets them on the counter. 

“Ah,” says Steve, chuckling. “These for a new assignment or something?” 

“I don't know yet.” Thor shrugs, draping his arm around Steve’s shoulders. “We’re supposed to write about the inspiration behind one of our pieces. Nat’s doing her childhood piece, Pietro’s doing his holiday with his sister, but most of my pieces are ‘Steve’s gorgeous and I love him’. I don't know what to write about this time.” 

“Getting harder to write about me already?” Steve’s tone is light and teasing, and Thor punches him gently on the shoulder. 

“As if. I just don't know which project to pick.” 

Steve finishes the washing up and turns to rest his arms around Thor’s neck after drying his hands. “Well. I’m sure you'll think of something. You always do.” 

But Thor isn't really listening. He’s much more focused on Steve’s beautiful eyes and the curve of his lips and the way his nose just… does  _ that _ . He’s honestly so taken with Steve’s beauty that he doesn't want to take his eyes off him. 

“Don’t move,” he whispers, as if any sound might disturb the moment. “You look perfect.”

He takes his camera from his pocket yet again and steps back out of Steve’s grasp. He takes several photos of this wonder, his heart thumping. Once the camera is back in his pocket, he pulls Steve flush against him. “Thank you,” he says softly. 

Steve raises an eyebrow (again, so perfectly). “What for?” 

“I know what to write about now,” he murmurs as he leans in. 

Steve meets his lips at the halfway point and they seem to melt against one another, seem to meld together in the best way. Thor never wants to let him go. 

When they part, Steve is grinning mischievously. “Dare you to get that into your assignment.” 

Thor rolls his eyes playfully. “Let’s get out of here, Rogers. I need to go to the computer suite and you need to get that rest.” 

Steve sighs. “Don't stay up all night, okay?” 

They walk out of the room, and Steve turns the lights out. 

“It’s okay, it should only take me a few hours. I’ll be in bed by six at the latest, I promise.”

“Thor.” Steve’s voice is a warning. “Four. Four at the latest.” 

Thor laughs as they walk out of the Arts building. “Well, we’ll see how things go.” 

Steve doesn't say anything more on the matter, though he takes Thor’s hand so he’s not actually disappointed. Not that much, anyway. 

When they get to Steve’s dorm, they pause outside the door. Thor leans down to press a kiss to Steve's lips. Steve’s beaming as he fishes in his pocket for his lanyard. “I’ll see you in the morning, babe. Remember to text if you need anything.” 

Thor nods. “Of course. See you in the morning, Stevie.” 

He makes his way to the computer suite after Steve’s door closes, his smile still glued to his face. He knows exactly what he’s going to write about now. The muse behind his most recent piece is Steve. Always Steve. Steve and his illuminated beauty in the darkened art room, Steve and his beautiful face, just  _ Steve _ . 

Because Steve’s inspirational. 


End file.
